


Dead Rise from Their Graves

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [43]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Resurrection, Superstition, all hallow's eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: As Thom learns, on All Hallow's Eve the dead have been known to rise from their graves.





	Dead Rise from Their Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Dead Rise from Their Graves

Maude had always told Thom that on All Hallow’s Eve the dead had been known to rise from their graves, but he had dismissed it as peasant superstition until he rasied Roger from the dead on All Hallow’s Eve.


End file.
